Naruto song ficlet challenge
by Mystik Genie
Summary: Naruto ficlets to various songs. Various characters and pairings, SasuNaru 1.Love confessions 2.Emo monologue 3.Hinata makeover 4.Friends? 5.Forbidden lovers 6.SasuNaru drabble 7.Naruto monster 8.SasuNaru promises 9.Tsunade's lament 10.Hero or Villain?
1. Tongue Tied

A song/ficlet writing challenge. Thought I'd have a whack at it, was interesting to do, do it if you want.

The rules of the challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Red Dwarf, or the song 'Tongue Tied'

Warning: SasuNaru (malemale relationship)

-- --- --- --- ---

Tongue Tied – The Cat (Red Dwarf) 

"I, erm I, What I mean to say, erm"

"What is it dobe?"

Naruto continued muttering under his breath, a brilliant red flushed across his face, pulling at the collar of his Konoha high school uniform, not daring to look into the eyes of the guy he was trying to confess to. The most gorgeous, irritating and important person to him: Sasuke Uchiha. Dark eyes stared down at him, a smirk played across his face; despite his attitude he didn't appear annoyed at the blonde boy stammering in front of him, just stuck up as usual.

"Something you want to say dobe? Figures you would be an idiot"

At the insult Naruto lost his nervousness "You bastard I'm trying to tell you I love you, and it's really hard and you're just being an arse about it! You bastard I can't believe I love you, you–"

And then Sasuke kissed him.

The dark eyes laughed at the shocked blue, "Heh, dobe. Your feelings are returned"

They kissed again, Naruto letting out a soft moan, moving his lips away briefly to murmur "You're still an asshole"

--- --- --- Owari --- --- ---

(I've done 3, I'll do more after I eat...and finish watching 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory')


	2. Cavanaugh Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song 'Cavanaugh Park' by Something Corporate

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Cavanaugh Park –Something Corporate

Sasuke sighed as the rain crashed around him, taking another look around at his home, at least what used to be his home, he saw the forests and the Hokage mountain, the rain running down in which appeared to be tears down their faces.

Pained memories filled his head, of when he was happy, when he had a family, a doting mother, and a father who saw great potential in him...most of the time. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's did great and wonderful things, he was to grow up to be strong and courageous a great asset to his nation and to his name. But then it all changed, and now he was to be miserable forever. There was no way out of it. He didn't see how Naruto could be happy; those few times with him he believed his life could be as happy, maybe, even only just for a moment.

But Konoha couldn't make him happy; there was nowhere that could make him happy any more, the moment was lost. Something's never do change, especially for him.

He raised his face to the sky, the rain landing on his face stinging his eyes. The rain mixed with his own tears as his took his final look, he would never be back here again, he had a destiny to deal with, it was over for him.

--- --- --- Owari --- --- ---


	3. Popular

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song 'Popular' from the musical Wicked

Warning: To the yaoi fans, there is a slight hinted NaruHina pairing

--- --- --- --- ---

Popular – Wicked

"Come on Hinata, you've got a great body, why do you always hide it?"

The dark haired beauty blushed while two girls stood over her, determined to give her the makeover they'd been dying to give her for ages.

"I guess I'm just not into those sorts of clothes, not really my style"

The long blonde haired girl shook her head "Oh please Hinata, you've just never had any help with these kinds of things, you grew up with boys. You need to learn about beauty so you can help your sister when she's ready!"

The pink haired girl Sakura smiled "Let's start with your shoes"

--- --- later --- ---

Hinata looked at the mirror in shock, dare she say it she looked beautiful, gorgeous even, her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders, her pale eyes shone out from her darkened lashes as she saw how she looked in the form fitting dress.

Sakura laughed as Hinata took in her new image "Naruto won't be able to keep his eyes off you now"

Ino nodded "Now we just need to get you some courage to flirt too, but that's a different lesson"

Hinata blushed once more and stared at her reflection, "Flirt?"

--- --- --- Owari --- --- ---

I was disapointed I ran out of time with this one, didn't have much time for description. I may continue this as its own little thing, I rather liked it. What do you think?


	4. Wait

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'Wait (The Secret Stars)' by Death Cab for Cutie

Warning: Not enough SasuNaru, just hinted...darn

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wait (The Secret Stars) – Death Cab for Cutie

Sasuke walked through the grey town he lived in, he didn't see much point in this place, it was small and dull, and he couldn't wait to be gone and leave it all behind. He didn't have any ties to anyone here, apart from one person, and they weren't even really friends, they just accepted each other's company occasionally. Sasuke didn't even know why he tolerated him, the guy was kind of annoying and spoke too much, but Sasuke didn't talk at all.

A small smile grew on his face as he saw his blond haired 'friend' at their usual meeting place, but he quickly hid it when the bright blue eyes looked up to see him, a frown covered his features.

"You're an hour late"

Sasuke said nothing

The blond continued to frown "Why do you always make me wait?"

"Because Naruto, I know you will"

Naruto frowned deeper, punching Sasuke lightly in the arm. "Well I won't always, one day you may come here and I'll be gone"

Sasuke smirked "Well it hasn't happened yet" but he didn't want it to.

--- --- Owari --- ---

Wish I had longer on it, dam those 3.30 minute songs, oh well


	5. Decembers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or 'Decembers' by Hawthorne Heights...i just love them both very much

Warning: SasuNaru (malemale)

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Decembers – Hawthorne Heights

They breathed evenly in the darkness, no other sounds around them except the soft patter of rain against the window pane. Pale fingers played upon golden skin which shivered under the touch, two heartbeats thud against each other, the softest and most beautiful sound in the world.

Two boys lay together in a dishevelled house, clutching each other close under the blanket on the bed, soft kisses, and loving embraces. They were lover misunderstood, never to reveal their love in sunlight.

The dark haired boy tightened his grip on the smaller blond's waist, pulling him closer and lifting his head till their lips met once more in a soft kiss.

"Sasuke, when do you think they'll understand?"

The brunette, Sasuke shook his head "They never will, my father will never let us be together, I won't let him find out, your father will take you away. They hate each other"

The blonde sighed and buried his head in the crook of the Sasuke's neck, placing fleeting kisses along his collarbone.

"I just wish it didn't have to be this way, I miss you so much when we're apart, it's unbearable"

He placed a kiss on his forehead "But we're together now. That's all that matters."

--- --- Owari --- ---


	6. Hey Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song 'Hey Girl' by Dashboard Confessional**

**Warning: slight SasuNaru**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

Hey Girl – Dashboard Confessional 

"Oh come on Sasuke I know you like me, you've just been denying it too long"

Dark eyes ran up and down the body of the smug faced blond in front of him "You presume too much dobe" his eyes glanced behind him to the group of people he was with before he had moved aside to talk to his somewhat stalker, Naruto. "You know they all think you're crazy, they wouldn't waste the time of day on you, what makes you think I would?"

"I know you're not like them, they're not your friends, and I know" he paused for effect "that you can't stop thinking about me"

Sasuke sighed, he was right about one thing at least "Correction; you can't stop thinking about me"

"Wait Sasuke" Naruto ran to catch up with him, who had suddenly turned and walked away "I know you like me, I intrigue you if nothing else, you're different from the rest, I know it, aren't you?"

Sasuke looked back to his 'friends' noticing their glares and looks of disgust at Naruto, he didn't feel the same way as they did "I certainly am" he turned and kept walking "keep up dobe"

Naruto's smile grew as he did as he was told.

--- --- Owari --- ---

Totaly not long enough, I need to type quicker


	7. Animal I have become

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'Animal I have become' by the band Three Days Grace**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --**

Animal I have become

His shoulders shook as he stared at his blood stained hands, sadness and anger overwhelming him once more, flowing through his body, taking control.

_What have I done? Who have I hurt this time? Sakura-chan? Kakashi-sensei? Where are they?_

Too many times had he become out of control, he couldn't be stopped; he was a danger to all of his friends and his entire village. It was too easy for the Kyuubi to manipulate his body when he fought, and spin everything out of control.

_I must be stopped; somehow, I have to save everyone, not from Akatsuki but from myself._

_Someone who can stop me, help me_!

He stopped moving then began sobbing as he collapsed to his knees into the mud, then began laughing manically.

_Is this how you mock me? Fate? If you exist, do you this on purpose? The one person_! He let out a cry. _The one damn person who can help me control it, you tell me fate, where the hell is he?_

The rain poured down around him, washing the blood off his clothes, beginning to return the destroyed land to its former beauty, at least the heavy rain and mist could hide all its scars, more than could be said for him. Forever stained by his failures, closer to a wild beast than a human, no more than an animal.

**--- --- Owari --- ---**

**I think I'm actualy typing slower, drop a line anyone?**


	8. Nothing I won't give

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song 'Nothing I won't give' by Vic Mignogna (I have a signed poster and CD though)**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

Nothing I won't give

Naruto ran as fast as his chakra propelled legs would carry him, Sasuke was close, he knew it, he was also fighting Itachi. Naruto wanted to smile that Sasuke was finally about to accomplish his dream and take revenge upon his family, but he didn't, for it was serious and the whole matter greater than he knew. Naruto had a slight fear that he may lose Sasuke to Itachi, for Itachi was powerful enemy, Naruto didn't know what he may do. He had faith in Sasuke; Sasuke was brilliant, always the genius, he could accomplish anything, but Naruto couldn't ignore the feeling eating away inside. Whether it is just a normal fear, to possibly lose his best friend forever, without saving him.

That's why he was fighting to get there, Sasuke may not want his help, but he was going to be there anyway, he wanted to help out his best friend, why couldn't they do it together? They were stronger that way. Then maybe they could go back to Konoha together, be happy again.

That's what that fear was, that Sasuke wouldn't go back with him, that they wouldn't be together again, that he would never see Sasuke smile at him. Naruto had made a lot of promises in his life, this was one he would certainly keep, he would be with Sasuke again, and they would smile together.

**--- --- Owari --- ---**

**I think I'm just tired, two more left, I'll try make them really good, expect one (maybe both) tomorrow...hopefuly**


	9. This is your life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song 'This is your life' by the band Switchfoot**

**Warning: Sort of spoilerish, if you're not up to date with the manga, but not terribly so. **

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

This is your life

Tsunade looked out over Konoha, what was once Konoha, a dishevelled ruin stood in its place, she hadn't foreseen this, never could she have foreseen this. But what was done was done, just like everything else that had come to pass. She so badly wanted to close her eyes against what she saw, but then she would just see everything that had been, but she did. Tears stung, and she feared they would flee from her, but she must be strong, no matter what else happened, she had shed too many tears. It was up to her to make sure the future of Konoha wouldn't have to shed any tears she knew too well what that fate was like. When she was younger, she never dreamed her life would be like this, she had imagined much greater things for herself and those she loved. Not this.

Nawaki, Dan, even Jiraiya, all she had loved, gone. So badly had she been affected, her views on the world altered, and on her own life, she felt she had nothing to live for. All she could do is make sure people didn't end up the same as her. That they could be who they wanted to be in life.

She thought of Sakura, her own legacy, she was to be great and powerful, she saw herself in her, but she prayed to whatever God that may be out there that Sakura wouldn't have to go through the same things she had, too many painful loses.

But Sakura had already gone through that; her teammate abandoned their village for none other than Tsunade's own past teammate, that damned Uchiha brat, he had put Sakura and Naruto through such pain.

Naruto, oh Naruto.

Tsunade mind flashed to Naruto's smiling, defiant face, his greatest dream was to become Hokage and to get Sasuke back, but would he achieve, Tsunade didn't know what to believe in anymore. She herself was Hokage, did she appreciate it? No. She didn't want this; this isn't who she wanted to be.

What she wanted...

She wanted her life back, her friends, and her loved ones. She was cursed; all those she had shown love to were gone, dead, deserted. Leaving her alone.

But this is the life she had made for herself, she clenched her fists and engaged herself in the battle, it was her duty to make sure Sakura could still have life. They had loved and lost the same, but Tsunade wouldn't let Sakura become like her.

There was still time to save her.

**--- --- Owari --- ---**

**One more left**


	10. Heroes and Villains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song 'Heroes and Villains' by Powerman 5000**

**Warning: Slighty spoilerish if you're not upto date with the manga**

**I would have like to have finished with another SasuNaru, but I also feel like this one is a good one to end with, faces some of the issues with Naruto at the moment, and life questions in general...yes. **

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
**

Heroes and Villains

"Why do you do this?"

"For peace!"

Was he the villain here? He thought he was the hero; the ninja of Konoha were the heroes! But the unsettling thought that they were all villains spread through him. They were all fighting for their own sense of justice.

Pein was wrong, war doesn't achieve peace, it only begets more pain and suffering, some twisted way to achieve peace. Forcing others to do as you do, or destroying them, liberating them? What's so liberating about slavery.

Still Naruto fought and thought on, confused, he didn't have the answers. Was he a villain himself, he that fought, he had murdered. He did all this to be the saviour, to be a hero for his village. But he supposed that to those he fought against he was the villain, he was in the wrong.

Everything was misunderstood.

Jiraiya was right, until everyone gave up their vendetta there would never be peace.

Maybe the only way to peace to was to give up the ninja society, but he wanted to be the greatest ninja, a ninja's life is filled with suffering and sacrifice, they should accept that is their way of life. So why take up personal vendettas? Why should one life be more important than all the others you may have taken.

What was the point in vengeance?

To find real peace, was forgiveness the answer?

He didn't know anymore, but he was going to get some answers.

He would succeed. Like Jiraiya wanted.

**--- --- Owari --- ---**

**And I'm done, back to normal now, I will release a little SasuNaru something sometime next week. Please review**


End file.
